1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switch mechanisms and, in particular, to an automobile knob switch assembly that is placed at the tip of an operating lever of an automobile turn signal switch, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a conventional switch mechanism is described in Japanese Utility Model No. Hei 63-48913. The conventional mechanism described in this reference is a rotary switch having a shaft inserted into a case of an operating lever, and insulators, contact holders, and a knob inserted into a tip of the shaft and held with a snap ring. The opening part at the tip side of the knob is sealed with a cap.
Another example of a conventional switch mechanism is described in Japanese Utility Model No. Hei 5-21797. The conventional mechanism described in this reference has knobs of two rotary switches placed at the tip of an operating lever. The knob at the tip side of the operating lever is fitted onto the shaft with pins.
However, with the above-described conventional switch mechanisms, since insulators, contact holders, and knobs are placed on a shaft, snap rings or pins are needed, processability is poor, and a large number of parts and processing steps are needed.